1948 in comics
Events and publications European *''Spirou et l'aventure'' by Jijé, Dupuis *''Spirou et Fantasio'' by André Franquin, Dupuis U.S. January * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #65 - Timely Comics *''Frankie and Lana'' (previously Frankie Comics) issue #13 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #24 - Timely Comics February *''All-True Crime Cases'' (previously Official True Crime Cases) issue #26 (Timely Comics) * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #85 - Timely Comics March * Collier's Weekly publishes Fredric Wertham's "Horror in the Nursery" * Two-Gun Kid (1948 series) #1 - Timely Comics April * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #66 - Timely Comics *''Crimefighters'' issue 1 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #25 - Timely Comics May *''Blackstone the Magician'' issue 2 - Timely Comics *''Comedy Comics'' vol. 2, issue 1 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #30 - Timely Comics June *''Crime Exposed'' issue 1 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #86 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #26 - Timely Comics * Two-Gun Kid (1948 series) #2 - Timely Comics July * The American Journal of Psychotherapy publishes Fredric Wertham's "The Psychopathology of Comic Books" * July 1: Lev Gleason Publications, EC Comics, Famous Funnies, and Orbit Publications found the Association of Comics Magazine Publishers, to regulate the content of comic books in the face of the publication of Fredric Wertham's "Horror in the Nursery" and "The Psychopathology of Comic Books", and increasing public criticism of the comic book industry. *''Blackstone the Magician'' #3 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #67 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #31 - Timely Comics August *''All-Winners Comics'' vol. 2, issue 1 - Timely Comics *''Complete Mystery'' issue 1 - Timely Comics *''Kid Colt, Hero Of The West'' issue 1 - Timely Comics *''Krazy Komics'' vol. 2, issue 1 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #87 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #27 - Timely Comics * Two-Gun Kid (1948 series) #3 - Timely Comics * Wow Comics, with issue #69, publishes its final issue, changing format and title to Real Western Hero, and continuing the numbering — Fawcett Comics September *''Blaze Carson'' issue 1 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #68 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #32 - Timely Comics October * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #88 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #28 - Timely Comics * Two-Gun Kid (1948 series) #4 - Timely Comics November * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #69 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #33 - Timely Comics December * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #89 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #29 - Timely Comics * Two-Gun Kid (1948 series) #5 - Timely Comics First issues by title DC Comics * Leave It to Binky (February/March) * Western Comics (January/February) Dell Comics * The Lone Ranger (January/February) * Tarzan (January/February) Marvel Comics (Timely, Atlas) *''All-Winners Comics'' (vol. 2) cover-dated August (Timely) *''Annie Oakley'' cover-dated Spring *''Blaze Carson'' cover-dated September *''Comedy Comics'' cover-dated May *''Complete Mystery'' cover-dated August *''Crime Exposed'' cover-dated June *''Crimefighters'' cover-dated April *''Kid Colt, Hero Of The West'' cover-dated August *''Krazy Komics'' cover-dated August *''Lana'' *''Lawbreakers Always Lose!'' *''Mitzi Comics'' *''My Romance'' *''Namora'' cover-dated August *''Sun Girl'' cover-dated August (Timely) *''Tex Morgan'' *''Tex Taylor'' cover-dated September (Atlas) *''Two-Gun Kid'' March (Atlas) *''Venus'' cover-dated August *''Wacky Duck'' *''Wild West'' cover-dated Spring (Atlas) *''Witness'' Other publishers * Adventures into the Unknown (B&I Publishing, Fall) * The Adventures of Alix * The Adventures of Dick Cole (Novelty Press) * Funnyman (Magazine Enterprise) * Kalle Anka & C:o (Egmont) * Pantera Bionda (Giurma, April 24) * Spirou et Fantasio (Dupuis) * Spirou et l'aventure (Dupuis) * Sweethearts (Fawcett, October) * Tex Willer (Sergio Bonelli Editore, 30 September) * Zago, Jungle Prince (Fox Feature Syndicate, September) Comic strips * Pogo (Post-Hall Syndicate, October 4) * Rusty Riley (King Features, January 26) * Spiff and Hercules (L'Humanité on March 28, 1948) Renamed titles *''All True Crime Cases'' issue #26 renamed from Official True Crime Cases as of the February cover date. (Marvel Comics) *''All-Western Winners'' issue #2 renamed from All Winners Comics (vol. 2) as of the Winter cover date. (Timely Comics) *''Blackstone the Magician'' #2 (cover-dated May) renamed from Blackstone the Magician Detective Fights Crime (EC Comics) *''Frankie and Lana'' issue #13 renamed from Frankie Comics as of the January cover date. (Marvel Comics) *''Mitzi's Boyfriend'' issue #2 renamed from Mitzi Comics (Marvel Comics) *''Wild Western'' issue #3 renamed from Wild West as of the September cover date (Atlas Comics) Initial appearances by character name *''Mad Hatter, in ''Batman #49. References Comics Category:1948 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists